Abschied
by Takaya.JD
Summary: Legolas verlässt mit Gimli Mittelerde und muss dabei einiges zurücklassen.


**Abschied**

Nun war es also soweit.

Legolas und Gimli standen am Ufer des großen Meeres, auf dessen anderen Seite Valinor auf sie wartete. Sie hatten sich geschworen, diese Reise gemeinsam zu machen, wenn alle anderen der Gefährten ihre letzte Reise bereits angetreten hatten. Denn jetzt gab es nichts mehr, das sie in Mittelerde hielt.

Trotzdem zögerte Legolas. Sein Blick war in das Innere des Landes und weg von den Schiffen gerichtet, die auf sie warteten. Er schaute auf den Horizont, aber blickte in Wahrheit in die Vergangenheit, als ihre Gemeinschaft noch aus Neun bestand, als Frodo und Gandalf noch nicht nach Valinor gereist waren, und als Boromir, Aragorn und die restlichen Hobbits noch lebten.

"Wir sollten aufbrechen." Behutsam versuchte Gimli, seinen Freund in die Gegenwart zurück zu holen und seinen Blick auf die Zukunft zu richten, aber Legolas überhörte fast dessen leise Stimme. Natürlich hatte er sie vernommen, aber noch wollte er nicht auf sie hören. Gimli hatte geahnt, dass es schwer werden würde, ihn dazu zu überreden, das Schiff zu besteigen, obwohl Legolas sehr wohl den Ruf hörte, dem irgendwann alle Elben folgen mussten. Und dass er jetzt überhaupt an diesem Ufer stand, lag nur an Aragorns Tod, denn jetzt hielt sie beide nichts mehr in Mittelerde.

Nur noch die Vergangenheit.

"Ich weiß, er ist tot", flüsterte Legolas nach einer Weile, denn er musste den Zwiespalt in seinem Herzen in Worte fassen. "Und ich danke den Valar, dass ich die Gelegenheit hatte, mich von ihm zu verabschieden, aber trotzdem hält er mich noch immer hier. Ich kann nicht nach Valinor reisen, wenn ich weiß, das ich etwas zurücklasse."

"Du lässt ihn nicht zurück, Legolas." Gimli kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut, denn auch er hatte Freunde verloren, die ihn auf dieser Reise nicht begleiten konnten. Sie würde ihm mit ihnen viel leichter fallen, und es grämte ihn, dass nur er dieses Wunder erleben durfte.

"Wenn du hier bleibst, lädst du ihm nur eine Bürde auf, die er nicht verdient hat. Denn dann ist er dafür verantwortlich, dass du nicht in die Zukunft weiterreist, so wie es uns allen bestimmt ist. Er ist dann schuld daran, wenn du in der Vergangenheit gefangen bist, und dein Herz mit ihm stirbt. Wenn du sein Freund bist, musst du ihm diese Schuld ersparen."

"Ich bin sein Freund, Gimli." Legolas Stimme wurde lauter, und zum ersten Mal seit Aragorns Tod zeigte er Gimli seinen Schmerz. "Ich habe ihn wie einen Freund geliebt, und ich liebe ihn immer noch so. Ich weiß, dass er mich genauso geliebt hat. Und sollte es ein Jenseits geben, liebt er mich noch immer so, aber wenn ich jetzt Mittelerde verlasse und diese Reise antrete, lasse ich ihn zurück. Wir alle hatten uns geschworen, das niemals zu tun."

"Du lässt ihn nicht zurück", wiederholte Gimli seine Worte. "Er reist mit dir. Der Teil von ihm, den es noch hier bei uns gibt, ist sicher in unseren Herzen aufbewahrt. Sein Geist mag uns verlassen haben, und seine körperliche Hülle wird zu Staub zerfallen, aber das Wichtigste, seine Taten und sein Wesen stecken in den Erinnerungen, die wir im Herzen tragen. Lass seinen Geist Frieden finden, indem du Frieden findest. Lass ihn gehen, indem du gehst und die Vergangenheit zurücklässt. Das heißt nicht, dass du ihn zurücklässt, denn in deinem Herzen ist er sicher."

Er legte seinem Freund kurz die Hand auf den Arm und ging dann voraus, um das Schiff zu betreten und auf Legolas zu warten. Er wusste, dass es diesem schwer fallen würde, Aragorn endgültig loszulassen, aber er wusste auch, dass es dieser verstanden hatte, dass er und Aragorn nur so den Frieden finden würden, den sie beide verdient hatten.

Einige Zeit später standen sie dann zusammen an Bord des Schiffes und sahen nach Westen und in die Zukunft. Sie schauten nicht zurück nach Mittelerde oder in die Vergangenheit, denn dort gab es nichts mehr, da sie alles Wichtige in ihren Herzen trugen. Die Erinnerungen und ihre Freunde.

"Aragorn mag von uns gegangen sein", flüsterte Gimli, als sie Valinor erreichten. "Aber ich bin noch bei dir, um an deiner Seite zu stehen. Ich will nicht seinen Platz, aber ich will dir zeigen, dass du noch immer einen Freund hast, und er in unseren Herzen sicher ist."

Und er war es in den Herzen aller, die ihn kannten und liebten.

Für Diana, die mit Iris ihren Aragorn verloren hat und hoffentlich weiß, dass Gimli ihr den Weg weist.


End file.
